Forum:Is This Modded???
I was farming Craw with 2 other people last night and I'm pretty sure he dropped this: 61 Twisted Hellfire 286 Dmg 93.5 Acc 12.5 Rof 4.3 zoom 55 mag. I haven't seen a Hellfire with the prefix other than Combustion. Just wondering if it is modded. Thanks Wrecked111 17:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) It is seemingly modded. I think legit Hellfires require the Combustion prefix.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hellfires are always Combustion, so yes it's modded. Also called, 'someone used the drop button'. --Nagamarky 17:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well like I said I'm pretty sure he dropped it because I pretty much seen him 'use the drop button' and I have seen a Cobalt Hellfire back when I was level 20-somethingWrecked111 17:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hellfires can have the twisted barrel but the combustion prefix overwrites it. The barrel itself doesnt work though, so it'll act like a normal Hellfire. Don't bother picking up stuff people have dropped or even moved. It's like having a pre owned car for sale by owner. Laserblasto 17:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I was given 3 weapons in a trade with the assurance that they "are not modded", but they seem really suspicious & too powerful: Lv 54 RX200 Shredder Aries / 1253x3 / 95.5 / 2.0/ 2 clip / 4.2 scope / x2 shock / your life is mine Lv 54 AR5902 Anarchy Serpens / 315x3 / 81.8 / 8.8 / 120 clip / x4 corrosive / 2.1 scope Lv 52 HX540 Twisted Anarchy / 306x3 / 67.7 / 12.5 / 99 clip / 2.4 scope / x4 fire Any feedback would be appreciated as I have personally never found a Cyan/pearlescent weapon, but don't want to be using modded weapons online... Could someone please confirm if these are ligitimate or modified? Sisiutl At least the first 2 are modded. You will never (as of the current generation rules) see a shredder prefix on a revolver, or an anarchy prefix on a combat rifle. Man, that was fast! Thank-you for the confirmation... now I am really torn as to what to do with these things. Sisiutl I wouldnt trust the Twisted Anarchy either. If all of those were given to you and most of them are modded, id just get rid of them to be on the safe side. ~ One random guy 04:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) The Serpens isn't modded, if it was x5 then it would be modded. x3 isn't All three of those are modded. Anarchy SMGs always have the Double accessory and never spawn with any elemental tech or the Twisted prefix. This one violates all three. Peppersneeze 04:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't Anarchies typically have a x4 as a Damage multiplier as well, not x3?http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/LittleBuster_/Logo3.png 05:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sisiutl, I thought I answered you somewhere else that those were modded already. *The only weapons that have x3 are the Butcher, Violator, and Helix Launchers(!). *Shredder is a shotgun(!) title(!). *Anarchy is an SMG(!) title(!). *Anarchies always appear as x4(!). *Anarchies never appear with a Twisted barrel(!) or prefix(!). *Anarchies are never elemental(!). *The biggest mag for Anarchies is 82(!). At least ten obvious reasons why they're modded. --Nagamarky 10:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Reiter28: It's not modded, i had a similar one. :How is "i had a similar one" a valid explanation? It is not even possible, for example, for Anarchies to be elemental because the accessory slot has the double already - and they're always x4 for that same reason. The titles are titles, and are self-explanatory. --Nagamarky 12:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) All of them are modded, im a expert modder and all of them are not possible legit'sDemonique 12:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) An expert, eh? Wow. Anyhow, thanks for the great feedback - I only posted this yesterday and have not asked this same question anywhere else. Nuts, I just want the ligit pearlescent weapons - I always wondered about the power of modded weapons, but it really just seems over-the-top and makes it all so easy... that's just MY take, I don't have any issues with modded weapons in this game other than co-op. I just want to stay as true to the intended experience as possible -"The only weapons that have x3 are the Butcher and Helix Launchers" I have found orions, Reaver's edge, friendly fire, burning bitch, etc. with the x3 effect multiplier, if this is what you are refering to - found, not picked-up or traded. Anyone want these weapons? Sisiutl :Must have mistaken someone else for you then, sorry for the confusion. I was referring to the projectile count (listed under 'Damage' on the item card), not the elemental multiplier. The Anarchy Serpens is supposed to be elemental...and since it isn't x5 it is not modded, I have a modded Anarchy Serpens and the only reason it is modded is ebcause the damage is x5! A Secret Guy :Oh, so a x99 weapon that shoots 99 projectiles is okay because "since it isn't x5 it is not modded"? Actually, no. User:Nagamarky#How_to_tell_if_your_gun_is_modded. "The only weapons that have x3 are the Butcher, Violator, and Helix Launchers." --Nagamarky 15:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sisiutl, he means damage, not elemental effect. Butchers are the shotguns that have #x3 DAMAGE, and 500% Burst Fire Count. Helix Launchers are the rockets that shoot 3 spiraling rockets simultaneously, making their DAMAGE #x3, as well. Any elemental weapon is capable of having x3, such as x3 Incendiary, Shock, Explosive, and Corrosive, obviously. - K1ng 15:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I found a corrrosive x4 revolver that is called a shredder shredder, and am wondering whether or not it is modded, crawermax dropped it and its DMG is 1051x5, I have a feeling its modded and just wanted to check. To the above ^. It's modded. Jesus christ people sure are into this whole, "Crawmerax dropped it", thing. - K1ng 18:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks K1ng for the clarification, I get it now... makes perfect sense. How are people thinking Crawmerax drops modded weapons? So strange. Sisiutl Ha, met a guy yesterday who had serpens with x 15, x6 tsunamis, shredder shredders, anarchy anarchies, and elemental anarchies that he said he got all off Craw. Tried to explain that they were modded, but of course he wouldn't listen. 20:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Terest No problem. I'm not sure, it just seems to be everybody's new scapegoat excuse. Like, "oh man I totally found this new gun, and it's legit, and it came from Crawmerax because he's the one who drops the rarest weapons so obviously it's just so rare nobody has ever found it before." It seriously needs to stop. - K1ng 06:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC)